


Hello Little Lamb

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal AU, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, lamb!alfred, wolf!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farmer had always warned Alfred to never go into the woods. For in the woods were many dangers. Worst of all being wolves. To bad Alfred didn't listen. Now he has been cornered by a hungry wolf, but what exactly is this wolf hungry for? And what's this about playing a game? UKUS Wolf! Arthur and Lamb! Alfred. Yaoi! You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo my birthday is this week, but you guys are the ones who get a present. Tada! UKUS goodness for your enjoyment. This was inspired by Johnny Depp singing 'Hello Little Girl' from 'Into the Woods' (GO watch now!) and this http://www.deviantart.com/art/Art-trade-sheep-and-wolf-ukus-437805555. Mi-chan4649 is a lovely artist on devart. Go check her out! So please enjoy some Wolf! Arthur and Lamb! Alfred loveliness.
> 
> I just own this little plot!

The farmer had always told Alfred to never go into the woods that ran along the back edge of the little sheep farm. He had warned him many times that there were numerous dangers in the forest. The most dangerous of all being the wolves that prowled among the shadows. Sadly, the lamb had always been too curious for his own good. Which is why he now found himself hopelessly lost in those very woods.

He had been so enchanted by his new surroundings that he had failed to keep track of his way home. He had not wandered very far into the forest. At least he thought he hadn't.

Turning in a circle Alfred scanned the forest around him in hopes of spying anything familiar. As he came full circle his big blue eyes misted with tears and a little sob escaped his lips.

Why did he not listen to the farmer? Why did he think that he could just waltz into these treacherous woods and return unscathed? His hands rubbed furiously at the tears streaming down his cheeks as he realized he would most likely never see his home again. For surely he was to meet his fate here. He would starve to death or worse he would be eat…

Alfred jumped when he heard the snapping of a twig and he looked about wildly for its source as terror gripped his pounding heart.

A sudden rustling in the bushes to his right made the lamb reel back and he fell on to his bare behind. He quivered in frightful anticipation as the rustling continued until a small brown rabbit hopped out in front of him. The little creature looked up at him with its beady, dark eyes and twitched its pink little nose before it scampered off into the forest.

Alfred released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slumped forward slightly in relief.

"Hee, it was just a rabbit," he murmured with a nervous little chuckle as he took a few deep breaths to try and slow his still racing heart. As his pulse slowed to a normal rate the lamb began to think that maybe he would be okay. Maybe the forest wasn't so sca...

"Hello, little lamb," a deep velvety voice whispered into Alfred's ear. The poor lamb shot forward in surprise and scrambled on all fours away from the voice. He tried desperately to rise onto his feet so that he could better escape whatever had spoken to him. Unfortunately, his terror made him clumsy and he soon found himself face planting into the soft earth beneath him.

An amused chuckle sounded over Alfred's head and he suddenly felt the presence of another creature in front of him.

"Did I startle you, poppet?" the same voice as before asked and he felt fingers card into his blonde hair.

Alfred jerked back from the sudden, uninvited touch and brought himself into a kneeling position. As his head came up his eyes fell upon the other creature and his trepidation double.

Before him crouched on its haunches was a wolf. His blonde tail swayed behind his lean figure in a rather bored manner, and his green eyes gleamed hungrily as he observed the lamb.

"You are a jumpy one, aren't you pet?" the wolf said with a teasing grin that showed off his sharp teeth. He rose up onto his feet and took a step toward Alfred.

"S-stay away," Alfred stammered as he skittered backward on all fours to put more space between himself and the wolf.

"Silly lamb, you have nothing to fear from me," the blonde canine stated passively as he continued to advance toward Alfred forcing him to retreat further.

"I d-don't believe y-you," the lamb said as his feet came into contact with what felt like a fallen tree and his heart fell. He was trapped.

The wolf paused, his ears flattening slightly and quirked a rather large brow questioningly.

"Have I done anything to indicate that I intend to harm you?"

Alfred opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. The wolf had a point. He had done nothing aggressive toward him. Yet.

"Well, no," he replied as he eyed the other male warily. "But the farmer says that wolves are dangerous and eat sheep,"

"Well that is true and I am terribly _hungry_ ," the canine said nonchalantly as he again walked toward the lamb. Alfred, frozen with fear, blanched as the wolf stepped up in front of him and dropped down on his haunches so that they were eye level. "But I'm in a playful mood,"

Tears brimmed up in the lamb's eyes as he watched the wolf lift his hand. He flinched away when the other male reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Let's play a game," the canine crooned as his thumb gently rubbed at the soft flesh beneath Alfred's eye.

"A game?" Alfred queried as his brow furrowed in confusion. "So you aren't going to eat me?"

"Well that depends on if you win the game or not," the wolf replied with a teasing lilt as his hand drifted down to Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred's heart fell as the reality of his situation sank in. If he didn't play this sadistic beast's game he'd be eaten. Yet, if he played along he could still end up being eaten. His only option then was to play and win.

"How do we play?" he asked with worry edging his words.

The wolf smiled broadly with a wicked glint in his emerald eyes.

"It's a very simple game really," he said bringing his hand back up to toy with Alfred's woolly ear. "You'll run toward the farm and I'll chase you,"

"But I don't know which way the farm is," Alfred interjected anxiously.

"Worry not, pet, I'll show you the way and even give you a head start," the wolf reassured with a small smile as he caressed the lamb's ear.

"How do we win?" the woolly male asked as he unconsciously relaxed from the wolf's gentle ministrations.

"Well if you touch the fence that runs along the farm I'll let you go, but…" the wolf stopped petting the lamb's ear to bring his hand down to cup his chin and locked their eyes together. "If I catch you, you are mine to do with as I please. No struggling or trying to run. So shall we play?"

Alfred could only nod his head in confirmation as those devilish orbs stared into his own and made him feel as if the beast was looking into his soul.

"Excellent," the wolf said with a victorious grin as he rose to his feet bringing Alfred up with him by holding onto his chin. Once they were standing he released the lamb's chin and gripped his shoulders turning him to the right. "The farm is that way. All you have to do is keep straight and you'll find it,"

Alfred stared off in the direction he had been pointed and a small fire of hope sparked to life in his heart. He could do this. He had to do this.

"Now, run," the blonde lupine whispered into his ear and Alfred was off like a light.

The lamb's eyes focused directly in front of him as his feet pounded over the forest floor. Underbrush scraped along his legs leaving little abrasions over his exposed skin. His lungs and muscles were beginning to burn making every breath and step a chore. His easygoing lifestyle left his body ill prepared for the amount of endurance he required for this type of activity, but he'd be damned before he would give in.

A sudden flash of blonde out of the corner of his right eye caught Alfred's attention and panic seized his heart. There was no way that the wolf could have counted and caught up to him already. He veered to the left so that he was heading away from the predator; his fear making him forget that he needed to stay straight in order to reach the farm.

Alfred failed to notice a low hanging branch ahead of him and it smacked him square across his nose breaking the skin. The sudden strike made him cry out in pain and his steps faltered on the uneven terrain. With his balance compromised he quickly found himself tumbling to the ground and his hands shot out instinctively to break his fall. Unfortunately, as his hands came into contact with the earth his left palm was cut open by a jagged rock causing further injury.

Tired and hurt Alfred wanted nothing more than to lay there and wallow in his misery. His body ached from not only his fall, but from the stress he had put on it from running. The prospect of being eaten, however, was enough of an incentive to spur the lamb back to his feet.

Continuing on his previous course the lamb hoped that he was nearing the farm and that this horrible game would soon be over. A soft howl rang out through the forest making Alfred's blood run cold. The sound had been very close and made him quicken his pace.

As he burst through a dense patch of underbrush he suddenly found himself on the other side of the tree line. A smile spread across his face as there before him was the farm. Euphoria washed over Alfred as he pushed himself to run just a little bit faster.

'Just a little further,' he thought as the fence was drawing ever closer. 'Almost there,'

His right hand reached out as he drew up to the fence and he could almost feel the grain of the wood under his fingertips.

Suddenly, a solid mass slammed into him from his right side and tackled him to the ground just when he was a hair's breadth from touching the fence.

Alfred cried out in pain as his left side crashed into the soft earth of the grassy field and a heavy weight pressed down on his other side. Looking up the lamb found himself pinned beneath the grinning wolf.

"Got you~," the canine preened as he shifted so that he was on all fours completely boxing in his prey.

Blue eyes blew wide with terror as the realization that he was caught dawned upon him. The lamb's fight or flight instinct kicked in and he rolled onto his stomach. His hands grabbed futilely at the earth in a vain attempt to gain purchase.

"Oi!" the wolf cried out in surprise as Alfred thrashed beneath him. Growling angrily the predator put his full weight upon the lamb pinning him down. "Calm down!"

The sudden weight and bark from the canine only served to make Alfred thrash more violently. His only thought being that he had to escape.

Emitting another irritated snarl the predator clamped his jaw onto the back of the lamb's neck applying just enough pressure so as not to cause harm. The sudden pressure to his vulnerable neck made the panicked creature instantly halt his movements and he went completely lax.

Once he was certain that his prey was calm the wolf released his hold and licked apologetically at the abused skin.

"I'm sorry I had to be rough with you, but you were breaking the rules. No trying to run remember?" he stated as he went from licking to placing little nips and kisses along the other male's neck and shoulders.

Alfred submitted completely to the predator's ministrations. It was over. He'd been caught and now he was going to be eaten. He'd been so close too. So close to going back to his safe, simple life with his flock and the farmer.

Despair wrapped around him like a blanket. He could not hold back the sobs that began to flow freely from his lips and made his body shudder.

The wolf paused his actions when he noticed the sudden quacking of his prize. His brow furrowing in concern he pushed up off of the lamb and looked down at him. The poor thing had drawn its arms around its head and he could hear little bleating cries.

"Here now. What's wrong little lamb?" he asked as he reached out and caressed Alfred's hair.

Alfred jumped at the unexpected gentle gesture and lifted his head to peek fearfully over his shoulder at the wolf.

"You're go-going to e-eat me," he sniffled before burying his head back in his arms.

The canine chuckled softly gripping the other male's shoulder and coaxing him to roll onto his back. Alfred didn't struggle as he was maneuvered onto his back and his arms fell away to reveal his tear splotched, defeated face.

"Silly lamb, when did I ever say I was going to eat you?" the wolf queried as he smiled teasingly before dropping down to nuzzle and lick at his neck. His hand came up to fondle the lamb's chest. The calloused pad of his thumb rubbed and teased at his hardening nipple.

Alfred shuddered as the caress of the wolf's tongue and hand. His whole body begin to tingle and a knot began to grow in his belly.

"B-but you said...Ah, you were hungry?" Alfred questioned as a small moan escaped his lips.

"Oh, I am very hungry," the canine said as his hand slid down along Alfred's side toward his hip. "But this is a different kind of hunger,"

Alfred gasped as the wolf's hand wrapped around his half hard member and began to stroke it to life. Electric jolts shot through his body making him squirm and writhe with pleasure.

"What's your name, little lamb?" the predator asked as he pulled back from the hickey he had just made on the other male's collar bone and gave it a soothing lick.

"My...my name?" Alfred stammered out as his fingers dug into the earth beneath him.

"Yes, dearest. I need to know what to call you," the wolf said as his lips traveled down to suckle at the lamb's nipple making him moan. "Unless you like me calling you little lamb?"

"A-Alfred," he answered to swept up in the euphoria consuming his body to be indignant with the lupine.

"Alfred. I like that," the canine said with a smile as he trailed kisses down Alfred's stomach. "I'm Arthur,"

"ArthAH!" Alfred cried out his eyes rolling back in his head as his cockhead was swallowed up by the warm cavern of Arthur's mouth. The wolf swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip as his hand continued to work the shaft. He sucked and lapped at the organ like a lollipop before he took the member down to its base grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh as he went.

As Arthur bobbed his head up and down the lamb felt his body burn and tingle with desire. He could feel the knot that had been growing in his belly twist into a tight coil that he swore would snap at any moment. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore and would surely lose his mind to the need that consumed him white hot light burst in his vision. His body shook from his release as his seed spilled into the wolf's mouth.

The canine had not been prepared for the sudden influx of substance into his mouth. He choked and sputtered on the cum causing it to dribble and run down onto the lamb's groin. Releasing Alfred's softening cock he pulled back and wiped away the spunk that had gotten onto his chin.

"That didn't last very long," he teased as he looked at the deliciously erotic scene before him. Alfred lay sated with half lidded eyes and his skin glistening from exertion. Arthur licked his lips as he watched cum slide into the cleft of the other male's ass. "My dear, you look good enough to eat,"

Arthur leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue forced its way into the other male's mouth and proceeded to explore every inch of the moist cavern. The lamb moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on the canine's toned biceps.

The wolf shifted and forced a knee between Alfred's legs causing him to spread them. He then snaked a hand down along his lover's body until he reached his groin. He paused to smear the still moist cum onto his hand before moving down along the curve of his ass.

He slipped a finger between the fleshy mounds and rubbed soothingly at his entrance before slowly pressing in past the ring of muscle.

Alfred yelped at the sudden intrusion and his body tensed trying to push the finger out.

"You must relax, love. I know it's uncomfortable, but bear with it for a moment. Then I will show you pleasure like you have never known," Arthur said calmingly as he licked and nibbled at the sensitive juncture of the lamb's neck and shoulder.

Alfred nodded and concentrated on the pleasurable ministrations of the wolf's mouth.

As he felt the other male relax Arthur gently worked his finger in and out of his lover. Slowly the painful burn turned enjoyable and the lamb found himself wanting more.

The canine added a second finger and plunged deeper into warm cavern seeking out the other male's sweet spot. Alfred writhed with ecstasy as Arthur moved from teasing at his neck to play with his nipple. Adding a third finger he curled them and drove them deeper into his lover at a quicker pace.

The wolf adjusted his aim and he knew he had found what he had been seeking when the lamb arched up off of the ground with a pleasured cry. He slammed deep and hard into the bundle of nerves until Alfred was an utter mess. The lamb nearly sobbed when Arthur withdrew his fingers leaving him feeling empty.

"Hands and knees, pet," the wolf said with a wicked smile as he pulled back from Alfred.

Alfred could only look on at his lover through a haze of lust filled confusion. His brain was so addled with need he could not begin to comprehend what the canine had asked of him.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he took hold of the lamb and flipped him over onto his stomach. He then grabbed hold of his hips and guided him up onto his knees.

Alfred yelped as he was so roughly handled and opened his mouth to voice his displeasure. His words died on his lips and transformed into a lewd moan as Arthur's hand came around to rub at his groin. The lamb's re-hardened cock wept pre cum and added to the fluids that now coated the canine's hand.

"You're hard again already, love? Did just my fingers really give you that much pleasure?" the wolf asked with a teasing chuckle as he pulled his hand away drawing a whine from his lover. "Patience, dearest,"

Arthur coated his cock with Alfred's cum before lining up with his waiting hole and slowly he pressed the head past the ring of muscle. Alfred made small pained noises at the uncomfortable stretch in his backside.

Taking hold of Alfred's hips the wolf paused and allowed him to grow accustomed to his girth. He admired the way the lamb's woolly tail trembled as his dick was swallowed up beneath it. As he slowly pressed fully in Alfred cried out a needy wail as his body adjusted and the painful burn became pleasurable.

After another brief pause Arthur drew back slightly and gave a small experimental thrust. When Alfred gave out a pleasured groan and pressed back towards him he knew he was ready. He thrust in and out of his prize at a maddeningly slow pace drawing the most deliciously wanton sounds from him.

"Arthur...please…" Alfred begged as saliva ran down from the corner of his mouth and he bucked back against the wolf. His body burned and ached for release. He felt that if he didn't cum soon he may well go mad.

Arthur grinned wickedly as he leaned over Alfred and licked teasingly at the back of his neck.

"What do you need, little lamb?" he asked as he licked and kissed along the other male's neck and shoulders. He pressed all the way into the lamb, but did not draw back making Alfred give out a frustrated cry.

"I need to cum! Please let me cum!" Alfred called out as his fingers dug into the earth he was braced against and wriggled his hips pleadingly.

"As you wish," Arthur said grinning against Alfred's skin. He un-sheathed himself almost completely before snapping forward harshly.

"Ah!" Alfred moaned as the wolf set a maddening pace. His hands gripped at the lamb's hips so tightly they would surely leave bruises.

The sounds of skin hitting skin mixed with the friction of the tight walls of Alfred's ass were almost too much for Arthur to handle. He knew he would not last much longer and judging by the erotic sounds Alfred made he too was close.

The wolf adjusted his angle every other thrust to seek out the lamb's sweet spot. When Alfred threw his head back with a sharp cry he knew he had hit his mark. His pace became erratic as he pounded into the other male's prostate causing his body to clench with pleasure. Flashes of white light burst like fireworks in Alfred's vision as he came for a second time.

After a few more strokes Arthur too reached climax. His body went lax from exertion and he slumped over Alfred. He wrapped his arms around the other male and rolled them onto their sides as he nuzzled the nape of his neck.

Alfred gave a contented hum as he basked in the afterglow and lifted his left hand to caress Arthur's forearm. He hissed in pain as he was reminded of the cut on his palm.

"What is it, pet?" Arthur asked with concern looking over the lamb's shoulder. Alfred looked back at him and held up his injured hand. Gently the wolf gripped the wounded hand and brought it to his face.

"We'll fix you up once we get back to my den," he said as he licked tenderly at Alfred's palm.

"Your den?" Alfred questioned in confusion.

"Of course, my little lamb. You are mine now after all," the wolf replied with a smirk as his hand traveled down and traced along the lamb's hip. Alfred shuttered at the pleasurable caress and thought that wolves were indeed very dangerous creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have more UKUS awesomeness in the works along with some Spamano and Prucan. I also now have a Tumblr page: icyamourazurefrost.tumblr.com. Feel free to check me out.
> 
> So posting once a month is pretty good for having a baby, right? Until next time!


End file.
